Shangrila! It Really Does Exist!
by My Left Eye Sees Ghosts
Summary: Just a little oneshot in which Pie finds Shangrila. Some PieXLettuce.


Shangri-la! It Really DOES Exist!

A/N: Whilst flipping through an atlas, I found that the southwestern Chinese city Xiang-ge-li-la was translated to "Shangri-la". So that states that there really IS a place on Planet Earth called Shangri-la.

Here's a one-shot about Pie's experience with human maps and Shangri-la. Some PieXLettuce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing, Pie? You've been flipping through that book for hours!"

"Be quiet, Kish."

It was pretty much a normal day onboard Kish, Pie, and Tart's spaceship, minus the flipping-book part. Now, let's go see what's really going on, shall we?

Pie was doing what he was usually doing: trying to concentrate on something and ignoring the two younger aliens. Now, what exactly is he concentrating on? Let's go take a look-see. Ah, it's a human book; more specifically a junior-high geography textbook.

Now, where had the book come from? Well, Pie had made a little visit to a girl he furtively had affections for (specifically Midorikawa Lettuce), and stolen her geography textbook from her briefcase. But that's not really important...

But what was Pie's reason for stealing a geography textbook, especially from the girl that he secretly liked? Well, his sophisticated mind was tired of just Tokyo. He wanted to learn more about modern-day Earth and what humans had made out of it. And where's a better place to learn more about Planet Earth than in the maps in the back of a geography textbook?

So now, the lavender-haired alien was flipping through the book, learning about Planet Earth, when he came to a map of China. Something suddenly triggered his mind... something he couldn't exactly put his finger on... he had to think...

"Hey, Pie! Whacha doin'? Can I see?"

It was Tart. Tart always had seemed annoying to the lavender-haired alien because he was always where he wasn't wanted, but this time he really did show up at the wrong time.

"It's nothing, Tart. Leave."

"No no no! I wanna see!"

"Leave!" Pie roughly pushed the chestnut-haired alien out of the room and went back to the map of China.

The lavender-haired alien stared at the map longer, trying to figure out what it was that suddenly make his mind act up. He looked left, then right, then left again, then right again... and there it was! The thing that was causing his mind so much trouble! Right there, in Southwest China, was a place called Shangri-la. SHANGRI-LA. So it wasn't just a fantasy paradise! It really DID exist after all!

At that very moment, Kish and Tart casually teleported into the room.

"Whazzup, Pie?" Kish asked the older alien.

"Yeah!" Tart added. "Did you find anything?"

"Shangri-la," Pie stated in a miraculously calm tone.

"You found it?" both younger aliens chimed in unison.

"Yes," Pie answered, still using a miraculously calm tone.

"Alright!" both younger aliens cheered. "Let's go!

However, Tart suddenly stopped cheering and froze. "Uhh... where is it?" he asked.

Pie pointed to the location on the map and showed the younger alien. "It's in a country called China. It's not very far from here; we could easily teleport."

The chestnut-haired alien nodded his head and looked at the map a little more. Kish, however, was interested in something else...

"Hey Pie..." the green-haired alien began casually. "Where'd you get that book?"

Pie's thoughts were immediately torn away from Shangri-la. He automatically started thinking about Lettuce. A small blush spread across his face.

Kish took notice of the blush and swiftly snatched the book from the older alien's hand. He flipped to the front cover and looked at the name on the name tag. It read:_ Midorikawa Lettuce_. "Aha! I knew it!" the green-haired alien exclaimed loudly. "So you DO like-"

Pie quickly clasped his hand over the green-haired alien's mouth. "Be quiet!" he hissed softly. "Do you want the world to hear you?"

Kish snickered and flashed a V-for-Victory sign.

In the meantime, Tart had finished examining the map and was ready to go. "Let's go let's go let's go!" he whined. "C'mon!"

"OK," Pie stated. "Let's go to Shangri-la."

Kish snickered again. "We're going by ourselves?" he whispered in Pie's ear. "Are you sure you don't wanna take a certain mermaid Mew Mew along?"

"Shut up!" Pie hissed and turned bright red. Then he stated in a loud voice: "To Shangri-La!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end!

Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames will be used to heat my room.


End file.
